


Carreras

by LunaIssabella



Series: RanTober [45]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Mutual Pining, RanTober 2020
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27090955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] Era una pena que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de lo que pensaba o sentía el otro, aunque por el momento era lo mejor [...]
Series: RanTober [45]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1147283
Kudos: 1





	Carreras

**Author's Note:**

> Mi primer fic de Hazbin Hotel, y posiblemente el último, ¿quién sabe?
> 
> Día 15 - Carreras

**Carreras**

La idea había sido de Charlie, apoyada por una renuente Vaggie y una emocionada Nifty, Husk y Alastor tuvieron que aceptar renuentemente y a Angel le daba igual mientras pudiera causar algo de caos, cosa que Charlie no debía saber que haría por supuesto. La princesa pensó que sería una buena idea organizar una serie de carreras de diversos tipos para promocionar el Hotel Hazbin.

Alastor negándose a participar activamente de cualquiera de las carreras fue designado a transmitir en un Podcast el evento, y ser ''designado'' significa que Charlie tuvo que rogarle prácticamente para que lo hiciera, asegurando que tal vez encontraría algo de diversión en los eventos siempre y cuando no los saboteara él mismo. El Demonio Radio no tenía ningún problema con aceptar, sólo se permitió disfrutar del fastidio de Vaggie por no poder impedir que su novia le rogara hacer algo tan sencillo como transmitir las carreras.

Para sorpresa de todos Angel Dust se apuntó en la mayoría de las carreras asegurando que ganaría todas, que se esparciera la palabra de que la estrella estaría participando muchos demonios se acercaron al hotel atraídos por la promoción lo que hacía muy feliz a la princesa. Les ofrecieron estadía en le hotel mientras se terminaban los arreglos de la actividad, oportunidad que Charlie aprovechó para promocionar el hotel convencida de que luego de esto ampliarían la lista de residentes.

Cuando el día en que todo iniciaba finalmente llegó el hotel era un hervidero de actividad, la princesa vibraba de emoción y su novia debía estar tras ella constantemente para controlarla; Nifty se encargó de limpiar una y otra vez todo el lugar, quejándose entre dientes de que no podían ser un poco más educados, manteniendo sus manos ocupadas en la cocina cuando no estaba limpiando y rellenando la gran mesa con comida todo el tiempo. Por su parte, Husk ofreció su ayuda al mínimo preparando bebidas no alcohólicas o con poco contenido de alcohol hasta que Alastor encendió su micrófono para hacer a todos los participantes de la primera carrera tomar sus puestos.

El Demonio Radio transmitió la primera carrera con la misma emoción con la que suele hacerlo con sus carnicerías, describiendo detalladamente cada pequeño instante hasta que el ganador llega a la meta para lo que hace reproducir una cinta de vitorees, que se vieron interrumpidos de pronto cuando puso sus ojos en el ganador. Nada más y nada menos que Angel Dust, quién lanza besos al resto de los concursantes con dos de sus manos agitando las otras dos con un aire de prepotencia.

Fiel a su palabra, Angel Dust ganó todas y cada una de las carreras en las que se había apuntado, haciendo enfurecer a algunos participantes por su actitud presuntuosa y encandilando a los espectadores que estaban fascinados por su demostración; Alastor observaba todo con una sonrisa tensa en sus labios, sin perder el ritmo de su transmisión a pesar de la molesta sensación en su pecho, sensación que en las últimas semanas había aprendido a ignorar pero que ese día parecía más fuerte que nunca.

Angel Dust por su parte se regocijaba en toda la atención que recibía, sobre todo en la mirada de cierto demonio que hace acelerar su corazón; a pesar de que es consciente que no tiene ninguna oportunidad con Alastor no dejará de disfrutar de su atención. Es lo único a lo que puede aspirar y por todo lo impío lo va a disfrutar.

Era una pena que ninguno de los dos fuera consciente de lo que pensaba o sentía el otro, aunque por el momento era lo mejor y concentrarse en simplemente disfrutar de la actividad organizada por Charlie.


End file.
